How To NOT Fall In Love
by Pikachu550
Summary: Rin Kagamine lives alone, has no friends, and is depressed. All until a new student comes to Crypton High school. And some other things like joining a singing group, being in a love triangle -just the usual. I guess this is the story of how to not fall in love? Sucky summary I know. First fanfic YAY! Please go easy on me! RINxLEN!
1. Rin Kagamine

How to NOT Fall in Love

Do you ever have the unbearable urge to punch something in the morning? Well I do.

As I groggily get out of my orange shaped bed and orange sheets I glance at the alarm clock.

"7:45!" I blinked several times thinking this must all be a dream. Guess what it's not. "Stupid alarm clock, you were supposed to wake me up at 7:00!" Still wearing my pajamas with oranges sewed onto them as a design I run to the bathroom.

I turn on the showerhead, stripped my clothes, and stepped in the yellow and orange checker patterned shower. "Cold, cold, COLD!" What the actual heck! Did the heat go off or something! "Whatever I'll just take a quick shower." I brush off the fact that my skin feels like needles are pricking it. Bad start for a morning isn't the good thing is it can't get worse.

"Hey, there's no more shampoo!" I yell as I jiggle the empty bottle. Glaring out of annoyance I spot a bar of soap. "You know what I'll use the bar of soap and rub it on my hair. That a good idea right?" _Rin you're talking to yourself_ shut up conscious! But it's all the way on the sink counter. Finally coming up with a plan, I gripped the showerhead with one hand while extending my other to reach for the soap.

"Almost there, almost there just reach a bit more." I muttered my hand only a millimeter away from touching the soap. "GOTCHA!" I let go of the showerhead on accident while celebrating. Face plant in three, two, and one. ***THUMP* **"OUCH!" I growl through clench teeth.

Okay I'm going to end up in the hospital if I don't be more careful. "To heck with a shower I will put more deodorant on." I snatch the towel off the shower door and wrap it around my body.

I had planned to run to my room, but apparently fate didn't want that and I slipped on the tip of my towel before making it. "Really what did I do to deserve this?!"Getting up I scurried to my bedroom as fast as I could.

"Maybe I won't die in an accident in my bedroom." I sighed while leaning on my closed door that says "RIN" in big yellow letters. "Wait what time is it?"On, the great magical orange shaped clock foretells 7:55. "That episode of shower mishaps took ten minutes!" I swear I'm going to lose my voice from all this screaming. "Okay calm down Rin. Be like a ninja, fast."

As I throw on my uniform I think, '_who needs school all you do is learn stuff, get into unnecessary drama, and fall in love. The last one I will not though.'_ My uniform includes a yellow blazer, an orange bow, a red checkered orange skirt, and knee length sock with normal black shoes. After putting that on I jog downstairs and quickly take an orange to eat for breakfast.

"I'm going to school." I call out to get silence in response, but I'm used to so I walk out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL~~~~~~~~

My mother passed away when I was five that's why I don't remember too much about her. I do remember her description though she had long blonde hair, a childlike face with also childlike features, she was pale, and wasn't that tall like me.

Moving on to my father. He is still alive and still mourning over my mom's death. To distract him from thinking about it he goes on business trips twenty four seven. Since I am their only child I guess you can say I raise myself.

But I don't mind a lot because there's no one to boss me around and I can stay up late and have my non existing friends over. I rather have a full family in exchange though. "It's just another normal day, nothing exciting, nothing sad, just normal." I resume walking to school in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1 END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Len Kagamine is here!

**Review answers~**

**XxK-KagamixX- OMG it's you I always see you in the reviews! Thank you so much for liking it! I personally didn't like it that much since it was short and rushed.**

**SilkenTear- Thanks sooo much Silk-sama! Also I was really bored and not as random when coming up with your nickname.**

**Yeah, I'm kind of new to this so I didn't leave a disclaimer on accident so my oc Kasagi will do it.**

**But before that I want to say I'm sorry making the first chapter short and rushed but here's the second one so enjoy! **

**Kasagi: Pikachu550 does not own vocaloid if she did then I would be bathing in money right now. *****pushes Kasagi out of the way***

**Pikachu550: With that lets move to the chapter shall we?**

How To NOT Fall In Love

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2 BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagamine –san you're a minute from being late." Sakine sensei, a total drunk, pointed the - oh, so feared ruler at my face with a stern look.

"I'm sorry Sakine sensei it won't happen again." I give a false apology while making my way to my desk.

"Okay class we have a new student from Hiroshima, please come in Kagamine-kun." Kagamine-kun? What's up with the same last name I don't have a brother?

While all the girls were whispering amongst themselves, and all the boys sighing from the new student being a boy, a student came in. The whispering stopped, all the sighing stopped, and all eyes fell on the teenage boy.

"My name is Len Kagamine," he waved, "nice to meet you." and ended with a smile and head tilt.

Hey they actually didn't squeal that makes my day a bit be- "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut the heck UP!" I rubbed my throbbing temples.

"Kagamine-san go outside in the hall and think about your actions!" She pointed towards the door. I stood up out of my seat and walked to the front of the room.

"By the way what's to fan girl about seriously he's jus-" I turned my head in a 30* degree angle and find two ceruleans blue eyes staring at my face. With a quite obvious blush across my cheeks I stomp out of the class room.

While in the hall I heard Sakine sensei, "I'm so very sorry Kagamine-kun about that rude interruption." Well I'm not sorry for doing it. I can't say that out load though or I'll get into more trouble.

Already knowing I was staying there for the whole period I sat down and leaned against the wall. After ten minutes I got sick of it, staring at a wall is never fun.

By instinct I started wandering the halls of Crypton High School. If you ask me this school is kind of overrated. I tend to look at the negative side of things, so I guess I would say that either way.

While daydreaming my thought floated to Len Kagamine, "His eyes were exactly like mine, so was his hair, and our faces weren't too different." My expression being quizzical I furrowed my eyebrow.

"His height wasn't too different either." Due to my daze I walked right into the school bulletin board that has school event and such on it. _Great_, sarcasm beautiful isn't it.

"Vocaloid?" I muttered gazing at a colorful sign up poster in the center of the bulletin board. "Sounds funny, probably not worth my time." I turned around heading back to class since the bell was about to ring for the end of first period.

Its astonishing how things you completely don't care about end up changing your life for better and worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2 END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**But the next one will be decently sized!**

**PWEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!  
PIKA**


	3. I GET SIGNED UP?

**Pikachu: Kasagi I made you a friend. *shoves Kami into Kasagi***

**Kami: Hi I'm Kami I'll be helping with the story Kind of.**

**Kasagi: (**_She's cute)_ **Sup.**

**Kami: The sky is what's up. *tilts head to the side***

**Kasagi:* cuteness is OVER 9000* * NOSEBLEED* 0p0**

**Kami: Eeh?**

**Pikachu: Since the both of them are confuse I'll leave the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID IF I DID THE WORLD WOULD HAVE ENDED ALREADY!**

* * *

How To NOT Fall In Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3 BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagamine – san we both know you've been here after class quite a lot." Sakine sensei clasped her hands and rested them on her desk.

"Yes, we do know that very well." I mimicked her actions.

Meiko Sakine – Sakine sensei – knows a whole ton about my life. Only because before my mother passed away the two were very close friends. At my mother's funeral she had promised her that she would try her best to be my mother role model. Being five at the time I had no idea what she was talking about. But that is the one and only reason Meiko became a teacher, to look out for me.

"Kagamine – san lately I've been trying to come up with a plan to make you more happy and outgoing." She sighed most of the last part.

"Sakine sensei I told you not to concern yourself with my life." I rested my right cheek on my right hand.

"Kagam- Rin you need friends and love in your life." Obviously dropping the formalities, she persisted.

"Sakine – san I'm perfectly fine." I grabbed the grabbed the bar on the door and was about to leave.

"Sit down I'm not done talking to you yet." She pointed her finger in the direction of the chair I had been sitting in. "Now like I was saying, while I was coming up with an idea a poster with vibrant colors caught my eye." Is she talking about that vocaloid thing? "Being too curious I took it off the bulletin board." I have the worse suspicion about this. "And I signed you up!" She smiled and threw her hands up in the air.

How could she do that without consulting me!? For all I know it could be a club full of freaks!

"What exactly is this club about?" Just keep your cool Rin you don't want to spaz out in front of a teacher.

"Vocaloid is a singing group. Having remembered one day when classes were over, and it was time to leave, I heard an angelic voice." She smirked as my expression of not caring turned into one of embarrassment. "It was coming from the music room, so I decided to get a quick peek of the said person singing. And you know what I saw a girl identical to you singing a song "Spoofing Genga". Playing the oblivious card on purpose she spoke on.

"Y- you weren't suppose to hear that!" I waved my hands in front of my flustered face as she giggled.

"So in conclusion I thought a singing group would really play to your strengths."

"I refuse to do this." I pouted.

"Too late Rin auditions are tomorrow. Today was the last day to sign up."

"Then I'll erase my name off the sheet!" In triumph

I pointed my finger to her face.

"I wrote in permanent marker." She slowly pushed my whole hand to the desk.

"I'll scratch it off." I countered.

"They already replaced the signup sheet." Does she have an answer for everything?

"How about this, I just won't go." After I said that there was deadly silence.

"Rin Kagamine if you do not go I will make you repeat ninth grade until you're twenty." Is that even in her range of power?! "Did you know that I'm married to the principal I applied with my own last name."Then all the male teachers should probably back off.

"Fine then I'll go to the stupid audition." I slumped down in my chair.

"YAY!" She cheered like a four year old. Meiko Sakine you have such different personalities.

"Anyway I'll be leaving now I'm already late enough for second period." I slid the door open.

~~~~~~~~~~WALKING TO CLASSROOM~~~~~~~~~~~

Every foot step I take its sound bounces of the wall of the halls- it's getting annoying.

Due to me paying too much attention to my feet I passed my second period classroom.

"Sorry for being late."I bowed and raised my head again and see I'm in the wrong class. "O- Oh s- sorry I didn't meanto disturb you!" I sputtered before closing the door.

SERIOUSLY WORSE DAY EVER! *RING RING RING* NOW IT'S EVEN WORSE! Do you hate me life?

"Watch where you're going!" Scowled a redhead that I bumped into.

"I'm sorry." I muttered walking away.

"Sorry don't cut it _flat_." The redhead pushed me to the floor.

"Show her Miki, that no one simply bumps into Miki SFA2 and say "sorry"." A white hair girl with piercing crimson red eyes sneered. Apparently I just did, but didn't actually say that since my big mouth will be the death of me.

"Shut up, Tei." Remarked Miki.

"Yes, Miki." Tei backed away.

"Maybe someone like you with no fashion taste," pretty sure she is referring to my clips and big white bow, "and no boobs should just go die in a hole." She kicked me with her pointy tip high heels.

Sometimes I consider that as well, doubt there's anyone who would care about it.

"Please stop it." I whisper while positioning myself in a ball.

"Oh what's that little miss no boobs want me to stop?" She stopped for a second before kicking me harder

I felt tears coming on; I bit my lip as hard as I could to show her she wouldn't get the best of me.

"Someone should really call animal control because I see a dog going rabid." That voice… it sounds very familiar.

"What did you say to m- ~~aah~~~ aren't you cute." Talk about bipolar.

"Sorry but I don't flirt with egotistical psychos." Who is this dude? His voice isn't that deep. So who in this school doesn't have a deep voice?

"Awww we have a yandere here." I glance to see Miki sticking her lower lip out doing baby talk.

I stretch my head up a bit more and guess what I saw? Len Kagamine.

"I think you should stop making fun of someone because of the size of their breasts." At least he doesn't judge a girl by the size of her boobs. = - =

"Not my fault mines are bigger." She stated with a matter of factly tone.

"Please you stuff you bra with toilet paper." Len scoffed looking the other way.

"H-how do you know that?" Oh my gosh it's true? I'm not even that desperate to have a bigger chest.

"Just a lucky guess." He smirked in victory.

"Ugggh!" Miki yelled and marched away with her minion Tei.

"Are you okay?" No! He's going to see my face! I don't want him to know I'm the one who insulted him.

He reached his hand out for me to take it. I stood up by myself though.

"Thank you for helping me." I made sure my clips were a bit undone so my bangs were covering my eyes and some of my face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly passed him.

Maybe tomorrow luck will be on my side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3 END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Pikachu: Here are the answers to the reviews!  
SilkenTear- Yep, so fangirl worthy…. Hehehe =.= **

**Anyway yeah mess with Rin and she'll yell at you! (so scary)**

**XxK- KagamixX- What I meant by the review thing is when I read fanfics you always review on good ones! Also TANK YOUZZZ!**

**Hope this chapter was a bit longer and more enjoyable!**

**Kasagi: 0p0**

**Kami: Eeh?**

**Pikachu: YOU GUYS THE CHAPTER ALREADY ENDED!**

**PWEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!**

** PIKA**


	4. Auditions and proper meeting

**Pikachu: Well you see Kasagi and Kami are stunned I guess and won't move out of their positions. So I brought Rin and Len! Len: Pikachu550 doesn't Rin: own vocaloid. Pikachu: Thanks guys anyway on with the chapter! **

How To Not Fall In Love

~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4 BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of that horrible day was neutral. All I had to do was avoid Len, Miki, and Tei.

But I'm positive today will be a good day. Yesterday was Friday – the only good thing about it- so today is Saturday. Sadly I don't get to sleep in, since I have those dumb auditions in the morning. I mean who doesn't sleep in on the weekend?

Only inches away from the school courtyard I got a call.

Incoming call: Meiko Sakine. "What do you want Sakine-san?" Curiosity my only my interest I questioned her.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm at the auditions and there's three openings!" She hollered into the speaker.

"Okay Sakine-san I doubt I'll make it." Since I didn't care about the conversation anymore I hung up. I winced as I bend down to put my cell phone away. That snob Miki left bruises on my stomach area. They weren't that major luckily; pretty sure it'll clear up by the end of next week.

As I inch forward thoughts popped into my mind. Singing is just a hobby. Not a dream or anything, I tried to tell that to Meiko but she refuses to listen to my 'excuses'. So I have no choice, but to fail and be humiliated.

I approach the humongous black double doors that has a sign that reads 'Vocaloid auditions TODAY!' being all peppy which is the exact opposite of how I am feeling. Half willingly I push open the double doors and see an amusing sight.

"Give me back my leeks you meanie!" Yelled a girl with teal twin tails.

"Then give me my ice cream back!" A guy with a blue scarf and blue hair whined. Then there were other people, just as weird.

"Carrots are way better than tuna!" A girl with green hair and goggles, protested.

"Tuna is a delicacy; carrots are things you feed to animals." A girl with breast insanely bigger than mine, showed a tone of annoyance. "No they are not!" Goggles stomped her feet in anger. They all fought with one another while I just stood there in amazement.

"I was right; it is a club full of freaks." I muttered. That seemed to have caught their attention.

"Oh hi, you're here for the auditions, correct?" Leek girl walked a bit closer in my direction.

"Y-yes I am here for the auditions." Unsure of what to do I took a step back.

"Don't worry we don't bite."Goggles assured me. Don't buy it one bit.

"You know what I'll just leave." I said because of the awkward moment I was experiencing.

"Rin Kagamine, you are not going anywhere." Sakine-san entered the room with a sake bottle in hand. **(A/N: Just so you know sake is alcohol in Japanese)**

"But they're scaring me!" I know I'm complaining don't judge.

"Rin, you love oranges just as much as they love their eatable items."She may be right about that but really, LEEKS!

"Correction oranges are way better." I purposely added a hint of a 'know-it-all' person.

In the middle of that whole phenomenon a person peaked their head in the room "Excuse me; I'm here for the auditions." Len Kagamine why are you here?

"Since the two of you are early I guess we can hang out until auditions begin." Blue hair scarf boy suggested.

"No thanks I'll come back when auditions actually start." I faked smile trying to convince them.

"Actually Rin I want you to audition early." Meiko pushed me forward.

"I don't think the club manager will be alright with that." I glanced at the group.

"Sure, the both of you can." Twin tailed, leek lover, girl chimed in.

"See Rin, the club manager is perfectly fine with it."Meiko smiled and took a sip of sake.

"Whatever." I grumbled and followed the teal hair girl to a room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of us that were in the 'relaxing room' -as they call it- went to the stage where auditions would be held.

Finally I knew their names too. Leek lover was Hatsune Miku the head of the club. Blue hair scarf guy's name is Shion Kaito. And breast way bigger than mine, girl is Megurine Luka.

"Just go up there on the duct tape 'x'." Gumi the green hair goggle girl pointed towards the stage.

"Will do." I stepped onto the stage.

"Now sing a few lines from our not yet released song, 'Crimson White Red Spider Lily'." Luka instructed.

"Of course." I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as she handed me the sheet full of lyrics I need to sing. Not wanting to sound like a cat dying I cleared my throat while Miku started the music.

"I really hate words of pity and sympathy. You quit with the farce **(A/N: doesn't sound right but it was in the translation, so eh.)** expose your true character."

"That was nice Rin-san." Miku clapped.

"No, wait Miku , I want her to sing more of the song." Luka held up her hand for attention.

"Show her more of the lyrics then, Luka." Luka searched for a piece of paper that had more words of the song I was singing."Found it," She muttered to herself and walked up stage, "Can you sing this for me?"

"I suppose so." I quickly scanned over the page to become familiar with the words, and blushed because of some 'certain' lyrics.

"Ready Rin-san?" Kaito asked me with his hand on speaker control panel. I nodded my head signaling that I'm ready.

The music began where it left off previously, "Come, let's begin. Dirtily make me bloom my red white spider lily I'll take you to heaven. Our secretly intertwined little fingers, I'm still lost even though I decided not to dream anymore." As I sang those few lines the two boys in the room blushed since my vocabulary was quite peculiar.

"I really liked how you sang Rin-chan!" Miku complemented.

"I think the pitch of your voice is cute and will attract many males." Luka place a finger to her temples thinking of the popularity of the club increasing.

"You look fun to dress up!" Gumi jumped up and down in excitement. Not sure how to feel about that one.

"You sing very soothingly and your voice can put someone in a trance." Kaito licked his mint chip ice cream cone. **(A/N: MY FAVORITE FLAVOR!) **

"Since all of us approve of your voice, you are now a vocaloid!" Miku congratulated me very loudly.

"Rin, I told you, you would make it!" Meiko hugged me. "Now, blonde boy what's your name?" Gumi asked Len.

"Hey Sakine-san, let's leave now I want to sleep more." I covered my mouth as I yawned. Some may think eight hours of sleep is plentiful. But for ME fourteen hours of sleep is the exact amount I need.

"No I want to hear Len sing, so are you." Meiko took a gulp from the alcohol. "But I NEED sleep it's one of my only purposes in life!" I pulled on her white polo shirt sleeve. "We are staying and that is final." She lectured me like I was a child who wouldn't cooperate.

"I'll walk back myself then."I "hmmph" and turned the other way.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that." That sentence made me listen.

"Why is that?" "Since I tell your father if you're acting good or not, he said that I have the power to ban oranges from your diet as a punishment."Finishing the sentence she drank more sake. I am not going to help her one bit when she is drunk. Might as well tell you now Meiko she does… intriguing things when she's drunk. "Please don't do that! I'll stay right her I promise!" I desperately begged her not to take my beloved oranges away.

"Anyway- what's your name?" Gumi asked again.

"It's Len Kagamine." Now that I get a good look at him he looks like a shota?

"Okay Len-kun you sing the highlighted parts." Miku began the same music I had sung to. Maybe it's a duet.

"Whenever you're ready." Gumi hoisted up a batch of carrots. Wait, carrots? Who in the world is obsessed with carrots?

"I'm ready to begin."Len murmured.

"Please start." Gumi briefly said before hugging her carrots. Okay even I'm not that obsessed with my oranges! _Yes you are._ Conscious you 'tend' to come out at bad times!

"Are you alright Rin?" Luka had an expression on her face as if someone did something really weird.

"Of course I am why would you ask th…" Realization had hit me, in the face, with a brick. I had been thinking aloud in other words talking to myself. I'm so going to make friends, because people who talk to themselves always make friends!

"How about we start the song already." I gave a helpful suggestion. If you were in my shoes you'd suggest anything to get the scene over with.

"Sorry for that, can you sing the lyrics on the paper please?" Miku did one of those smiles, which usually mean that you are immensely disturbed by something.

"…" He stood there awkwardly waiting for the music. "Come, come. Red or white? Both? That's what you desire." They skipped to the next line where he is supposed to sing. "The moon of the twins of the sky and the water's surface are particularly beautiful this evening. We'd etched into the back of our necks our eternal vow. Even if "that time" comes our bonds won't be undone." Wow. That was like the boy version of me singing!

WHAT WITCH CRAFT IS THIS!? I'm currently freaked out that he looks pretty much like me, is about my height, and sounds almost LIKE ME!

"I LOVE IT!" Miku stood up from her seat behind the table. Thank you so much for liking mine. *sarcasm* "YOUR VOICES ARE SO IN SYNC WITH EACH OTHER! I-IT'S JUST SO FANTABULOUSLY AWESOMELY EPIC!" Is this what you call a "fangirl moment"?

"You two will be singing the song together." Luka clasped her hands smiling.

"I get TWO people to dress up!" Gumi squealed with excitement. She may be weird but she appears harmless.

"At least we have another guy in the group." Kaito shrugged licking another ice cream cone. Seriously where does he get all this ice cream?

"We'll leave you two alone to discuss the song. The public auditions start in fifteen minutes."They all walked out including Meiko. I have a feeling she left me alone with a guy on purpose.

"Ummmm…" Sorry dude, but I can't look you in the eye.

"So I guess we're going to be singing partners." He too gazed the other way while speaking.

"Yeah, we are" Gaahh! This is intoxicating me!

"Are you the girl that had the sudden outburst yesterday?" Shoot, he remembers my features.

"That's me, hehe." I gave a nervous laugh while staring at the floor. I kept on shifting feet, to keep me busy, that I didn't notice my shirt riding up.

"What exactly, were you aiming to do?"Here come the questions. Still shifting and that equals my shirt riding up more.

"Well, um, you see I was having a bad day so I accidentally took my frustration out on you."Shirt rides up more, "Sorry about that." The cloth covering my upper body is still going up.

"It's fine; I see Karma already got you."I glance up wondering what he's talking about. After a couple of seconds I see him focusing on my stomach.

"Eek!" I quickly cover up by stomach. "P-please," Dang it, I stuttered, "Don't tell anyone! I need to take care of it myself. I don't want to be a nuisance to my father or Sakine-san!"Fudge, I'm showing weakness to a guy!

"It's fine it'll be our secret."He smiled and held up his pinky finger. I switched my attention from his pinky to his smiling face numerous times. "Pinky promise." He moved his finger closer.

I reluctantly intertwined my pinky with his. He smiled again which made me smile. But even if he had me smiling, I still won't open up to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4 END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pikachu: Oh my GOOOSH! That dragged on and on! Luckily it's over! Sorry sorry sorry for updating so late! Here's more bad news too, I can't update for spring break because my family is planning to be very active! I might but there's a rare chance. On to the reviews! Review Replies~ Therez so much! /./ lemme hug chu! **

**SilkenTear- Thank you for the compliments! Yep, Rin talked to Len and I made it a bit fluffy! **

**Somebody- Thank you and here is your wish! **

**Jenaiscute123- Thank you I actually work really hard on these chapters to please the readers! **

**XxK-kagamixX- Thank you for saying my writing's not bad! **

**Arrow-chan3 – Don't worry! No spoilers but let's just say certain people are paired with other certain people. ^.^ **

**Guess I'll do the ones from the author's note as well**

**! SilkenTear- Sorry 'bout that hehe. Oh, and thank you so much! *cries tears of joy***

** Pikachu550: yes I reviewed on my own story! I was being delusional and I didn't think it would actually work soo yeah…**

** Kagmine-RinCV02- Thank you! And I updated as you wished!**

** So you guys will read this I underlined it! It's a bit of info for chapter five. It has some fun time in it. AND FOR THOSE WHO THINK IT DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF FLUFF STARTING IN CHAPTER SIX IT GOING TO HAVE A BUTT LOAD OF FLUFF! PWEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!**

** PIKA!**


	5. Party for Valentine's Day?

**Pikachu550: *Gasp* I'm back! And lookie here my doubts were right I'm updating on Monday!**

**By the way Rin and Len are actually going do the disclaimer for some time because Kasagi is being a turd and refuses to leave his room. To top it all off Kami said that Kasagi embarrassed her and refuses to leave HER room! UGGH! **

**Rin: Pikachu I think they want to read the actual chapter!**

**Len: I agree with Rin.**

**Pikachu: Be quiet you tsun-tsun and two faced boy! *hint for future chapters***

**Rin: Fine then! The Pikachu addict - slash - overly obsessive fangirl doesn't own vocaloid! **

**Pikachu: *teary eyed and sniffling*!A! - (bad crying face) Whaa! *cries and runs away dramatically***

**Len: Rin I think you went too far. **

**Rin: Shut up shota boy! *stomps away***

**Len: On with the chapter?**

* * *

How To NOT Fall In Love

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 5 BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rinrin!" An all too familiar voice called out.

It's been three days since I joined the Vocaloids and that pinky promise thing. So no one but Len knows about the bruises on my stomach. And I kind of want to keep it that way.

"Not now Miku!" I yelled from the living room of my house.

"Please, open the door Rin-chan!" Kaito hollered with his mouth full, most likely with ice cream cones.

"Not going to happen." On a totally unrelated our school decided not to open today due to the principal being in the hospital. I have a feeling Meiko was the cause of it.

This fated day happen to be Valentine's Day, isn't that wonderful? It's so wonderful – that I'm going to make chocolates and bake cake and cookies for my imaginary boyfriend! It'll be soooo fun, Yay!

Making me leave my spiteful thoughts I heard Len, "Please open the door Rin-san." His calm voice echoed through my vast living room.

"Alright." I set down my bowl of cookie n' cream ice cream and dragged myself to the door.

"Wh-" I WAS about to ask them why they are at my house, but got cut short because Miku pounced on me or gave me a so called 'hug'.

"Hugs for Rin! Who finally opened the door!" She swung me side to side. You would think a girl like her wouldn't be THAT strong.

"I can't breathe." I barely choked out before losing conscious.

* * *

~~~~~~~RIN'S DREAM- OR WHATEVER~~~~~~~~~~~

Wait, are you suppose to dream when you're unconscious? **(A/N: Yes you are.) **Are you sure? **(A/N: Yes I am.) **But last time I check- **(A/N: RIN JUST GO WITH THE STORY!) **Meh, whatever.

"Miku- guys where are you?" W-why am I in a room filled with expensive looking furniture?

"You're not in any type of danger." That voice sounds like my mother! This is not true, it can't be, my mom is dead, and it's been that way for ten years.

"Mom!" I turned in all directions. I hear her voice but I can't see her.

"I am here for you Rin." She soothed with her natural calming voice.

"Where are you?" I sprinted around the room looking for any exits. **(A/N: Sorry for the repetition)**

"I'm nowhere, merely a figment of your imagination." Her soothing voice turned into one of disgust. She told me a second ago she's always there for me? She must be joking, right?

"Th-that's not true you'll always be in my heart!"Tears begged to come out of my eyes, I still managed to speak.

"Rin, honey, face the facts. You're all alone. Your father barely spends time with you which easily states that he no longer loves you, and Meiko for sure sees you as only a pest. Worst of all," She cackled, "You have no boyfriend because you're impossible to love."

The last one hit me like a dagger. Maybe she's right I don't have a lover not because I don't want one – it's because no one can love me. I Rin Kagamine am just a worthless sad excuse for a human being! My whole existence is just A BIG BLUFF.

"Bye, honey." As she finished that sentence I felt a jolt all through my body that pulled me to the ground.

* * *

"No please don't go!" I extended my arms and opened my eyes. Everything's swirling around, I see more than one vision of everyone's face, and my breaths come out short and rugged.

"I'm really sorry Rin-chan! I was really excited about telling you about the news I hold, I accidentally gave one of my deadly hugs!"That's what she calls them?

"Oh, I forgive you Miku; I ate too much ice cream." She lifted me up to my feet while I gave her a half hearted smile.

"So it's not my fault?" She asked with teary eyes.

"No, it's completely my fault."I assured her.

"If you say so!"She hugged me a bit less suffocating.

After Miku had let go of me and we were in the center of my peach colored living room Gumi decided to talk, "The news we bring you is…" She paused for dramatic effect, "We're holding a party at your house!"

"Sounds cool." I didn't fully understand what she had said yet. "Did you say 'my house'?" I burped shortly after saying that which led to everyone laughing. It tasted a lot like Oreos too. Eew, that thought was kind of gross. **(A/N: For me it wasn't!)**

"Moving back on topic why are you holding at my house exactly?" I may have gotten sytract by burping, but I want an answer.

"Because it's so big!"Gumi marveled. What a good reason.

"Besides it's going to be vocaloid members only! And our sponsor Sakine sensei." Kaito added hoping I would say yes to the party idea.

"When did Sakine-san become sponsor?"Confusion showing clearly I questioned.

"Yesterday our former sponsor Lily sensei decided she found handling all this singing stuff and resigned." Luka dropped her head down.

"No one else would sponsor us until Sakine sensei said she'd gladly take us up on our offering!"Miku yelled full of glee.

"Sakine-san sometimes knows when to be responsible, a party should be a place where she is, I suppose so." I gave a yearnful gaze towards the bowl of cookies n' cream.

Just thinking how it melts in my mouth sends shivers down my spines. "My love!"Out of pure instinct I glomped something or SOMEONE, because my brain was in lala land fantasizing of cookies n' creams. Not exactly realizing that I was on top of someone I hugged him or her tighter. **(A/N: We all know who it is)**

"Are you and Len dating?"Miku gaped. What is she talking about? I'd never date anyone – especially a shota.** (A/N: Let me make my death wish Len)**

"What makes you think that?" Whoever I'm hugging smells like bananas and is really warm, again my dumb instincts acted up and snuggled with him or her.

"I don't know you yelled "my love!" and tackled him to the floor." Gumi said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" I lifted myself up with my arms to reveal a blushing Len underneath me.

"Hi, Len, how's your day been? Do you know you smell like bananas? You know what I'll shut up now.

I NEED TO GO TO THE TOILET!" I thrusted myself off him. Unfortunately I was never notorious for my athletic ability, so after standing up for two seconds I fall on Kaito. On the Bright-side my backside was on him not my front.

"Rin, is it 'lay on all the guys' day for you?"Gumi asked with a smirk. Gumi, you are _very _lucky I chose to ignore that.

Ah, Len's finally up and running again.

"Hey, Kaito can you, um, push me a bit?" Crap, everyone is staring at me weirdly.

"Sure, Rin-chan."Misplacing his hands he SQUEEZED MY CHEST! "A- ah s-sorry Rin-chan!" A flustered atmosphere surrounded us. Mostly coming from my red a** face.

"Kaito Shion how dare you touch a girl's breast!" Miku demanded. I quickly stood up, while poor Kaito was trying to defend himself from a raging Miku, and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE BATHROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haaa," I splashed my red face with water, "Those people bring a side of me out."I rested my elbows on the sink corners.

"I'm really sorry Rin-chan." Kaito sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"It's all fine Kaito." I called out rummaging through the cabinets for some hand towel to dry my face.

"Rin, you shouldn't let him off the hook so easily!" Hatsune Miku barked.

"Everything's is perfect." A lie slipped out of my mouth.

"Hmpph, you're not in trouble anymore." Miku told Kaito in a still- not –forgiving- you tone. I chuckled quietly of how cute their friendship is. What? Just because I'm not girly doesn't mean I can't think like a girl!

"Kaito and I actually came here to tell you; Luka, Gumi, Kaito, and I are going out to buy party items." Wait, I'm going to stay here with Len?

"…"

"'Kay bye-bye Rin-chan."Her happy-go-lucky attitude made me want to puke.

"…" I stood there until I heard the front door slam.

How lovely, I'm stuck here alone with, Len.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 5 END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. How about some bonding time?

**Pikachu550: I'm bored so I'm writing the chapter that I didn't want to write!. Now I'm sad that I have writer's block because of my one shot! I kept on reading the ending because I was blushing madly when I was writing it! ****Whatev's, take it away Len.**

**Len: Pikachu does not own Vocaloid. **

**Rin: ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *throws confetti in the air***

* * *

How To NOT Fall In Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 6 BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~BEFORE EVERYONE LEFT~~~~~~~~

-**LEN P.O.V-**

That was interesting. Rin had a lot of body contact with Kaito and I... That sounded something you would say in se- OKAY LEN DON'T THINK DIRTY! What? You thought I was completely innocent! Every teenage boy has to be perverted in some way! If you happen to be a teenage boy who doesn't think perverted at times, then you've never met a female of any sort. As long as something doesn't trigger it at random times, I'm good.**(A/N: hinty hinty!)**

"But Miku I didn't mean to!" Kaito whined cowering behind Rin's sofa. Personally, it seemed that Kaito didn't groped Rin's chests on purpose. Being a bystander and all I believe I have a right to clarify that. On the the other hand- Miku's probably mad enough to bite someone's head off. Don't want a piece of that action.

You could call me cold for not helping. But standing here next to Gumi not being the victim in the whole situation feels a bit nicer."Hey, Lenners," Gumi nudged me with her elbow,"You and Rin hit off."

I really do not want to resume this conversation."I-it's not that! People can get unpredictable when they're fantasizing about things!" Well, it looked like she was fantasizing. _Such a nice save Len._ Shut up, conscious!

"It's alright Len! I'll help you out!" I didn't say anything that would hint at the idea of me liking her! She is cute, and her bow makes her look a bit more adorable than your average fourteen year old. Her voice is also very high pitched and sounds like a cute little girl- but that doesn't mean I like-like her!

"G-Gumi-san your idea isn't the best." I mumbled away hoping maybe she'll let me be.

"Aww, Len! You don't need to be like that! I'll be your carrot loving, cupid!" Gumi shouted.

"I'm alright Gumi-san-"

"Call me Gumi! And I will help no matter what! I totally ship you and Rin, she gives off a vibe that says 'I need some loving time'!" She hugged the air and made a kissing face. Did she understand what she said just a second ago?

"T-that's not necessa-"

"Hey, Miku! Let's go buy some party stuff while Rin and Len bond!" Wait, does she mean that!?

"Okay then!" Miku let go of Kaito and cheerfully complied.

This must be a prank, since I'm new they probably want to see my stupid reaction!

"Good you and Kaito go tell Rin!"Gumi sat on Rin's orange couch next to Luka, who was silently reading a book humming.

"Aye aye!" Miku saluted and ran off with Kaito.

I have no need to be alone with a teenage girl, thank you very much.

"Lenners! You and Rin are going to be together forever!" Gumi bounced up and down on the couch, which annoyed Luka.

"N-now no need to jump to conclusions Gumi! We barely even talk to each other!" I sputtered out. This prank is very well done, they all look genuinely convincing.

"Miku, you done yet?" The goggle wearing carrot lover yelled.

"Yep, she's in the bathroom. So Len'll have to wait for her to come out." Miku skipped down Rin's blood red colored stairs.

"Since we're all set, let's bounce!" Gumi tugged on Luka's arm for her to get up. This prank is a bit overdone! I'm starting to believe they're actually leaving me here alone with Rin!

"Len don't do anything to Rin-chan!" Miku waved and shut the door behind her.

What a wonderful realization! Len Kagamine is by himself with Rin Kagamine.

* * *

"So, Rin-san you have a nice house." I tried way too hard for a subject to talk about.

We are currently on her couch sitting decently far away from each other, Rin is hugging her knees looking at her toes.

"Thank you." She talked into her orange jacket sleeves.

I barely noticed that she has a HUGE TV! I want to give in to my childish instincts to turn it on and watch anime!

"Woah, you sure have a big TV." I stared down at my black basket ball shorts.

"My dad bought it for when I have sleep-overs or have friends around. But of course, no one likes me at school for being unattractive and different, so I don't put it to much use." She sighed as she adjusted her bow.

That's not really were I wanted to go with the conversation, I wanted it to lead to me watching TV. Great, now I incredibly guilty for doing that.

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Looking for a distraction I played with my shorts. Do you know how soft and smooth polyester is?

"It's alright Len," She walked to the kitchen and picked out an orange," I've learned to accept that I'm a completely unlikable person." She sat back down.

"You are not! I think you are quite interesting and attractive! Besides, who likes normal these days,same old same old is boring!" I blurted without a thought. I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Uh, t-thank y-you, Len." She hid her face behind her arms. It was obvious that she was trying to hide her blush as well.

"Do you have any bananas?" I asked. No way to save the strangeness from this conversation anymore.

"I think I have a couple in the pantry."

"Thank you." I speed walked to get out of the same room as Rin. "Bleh, why did I do that? It was like my mind controlled my words with out me being involved in the whole thing." I move aside a bag of sugar and find bananas.

Ever since I was a baby I loved bananas, it was like the only thing I ate, other than milk. My mom began to worry because I ate so much of them. Her worries were for nothing though, since I eat a big variety of foods.

I casually walked back into the room taking a bite out of my banana, and place myself back onto my former spot. "Sorry for my weird outburst Rin-san." I apologized after swallowing.

"It's alright, you can call me to your pleasing by the way. I never was one for formalities." She licked some orange juice off her fingers.

"Okay, Rin_-chan,_" I blushed at my own words," you've said said some personal things to me, so in return I'll tell you personal information about me." Hopefully I won't regret this. "The reason I moved from Hiroshima was, because back in I think World War II when Germany and Japan were allied with each other they made a discovery. Wanting to test the discovery they went to an orphanage to experiment on orphans. They believed that humans had a switch in their brain that told them to die, so they wanted to find a way to prevent that from happening. Thinking no one would care if the orphans died they experimented on them." Rin looked a bit scared of the story, but I resumed anyway. "Sooner or later they ran out of orphans and on the day the scientist were about to leave, one of the experimented orphan asked could they play with them, a game called 'Kagome Kagome' they agreed. So all the experimented orphans and care taker circled around them and made the vilest faces while singing "Kagome Kagome". The rule of the game was whoever flinched they would be the next one to be experimented on, but in this version they died." Rin looked PALE like really really pale.

"H-how i-is that about your personal life?" She asked hugging a pillow to her chest.

"It is,now listen. Rumor has it that the old orphanage is still there and you can go there. But if you do you'll bump into the orphans and care taker, they'll ask to play a game and if you lose you die. My sister Lenka went by herself trying to prove "that is was just a folktale trying to scare the crap out of people". Well, you see that was the day she went missing. A month later I went near the same orphanage, I found her dead body there." Remembering the sight was sickening. I hugged her body and cried until I couldn't any more.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry for your loss." Rin was shaking violently. i didn't mean to scare her THAT much.

"Thanks. On a bit stupid and happier note, once when I was five I was curious why girls had a bigger chests than guys. So I asked my dad and his response was "that's what you have fun in bed with" I told my mom his answer and she grabbed her slipper and flung it at his face. I didn't get a good answer from them so I asked a girl in my class and she told me "my mama said the reason girls have bigger chests is, so they can get guys". Apparently my five year old self was satisfied with the answer, so I yelled out to my teacher "I'M GOING TO MARRY A GIRL WITH A HUGE CHEST!". As a result I got sent to the principal's office." I heard her stifle a laugh. "Laugh all you want Rin-chan."

"Hahahaha!" At least she isn't scared any more right?

"Mou, Rin! I was five don't make me embarrassed either!" I whined. I've spent an hour with Rin and we sound as if we're best buds!

"How about this, I'll tell you some embarrassing past stories of my childhood too." Rin gestured with her hands.

"Yokay!"**(A/N: I say that so it's a word in my dictionary)**

I like her smile, it fits her child like face. I really do hope we get to be great friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 6 END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Pikachu: Sooo how was it? I know it wasn't worth the ten day wait! I felt so lazy! I'm sorry! Also that legend thing is real, it really did happen. I only slept for two hours that night. But who needs sleep am I right?**

**PWEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!**

** PIKA**


	7. Let The Fun Begin

**Pikachu550: Hi guys! Sorry, this would've been out earlier but I was watching Sgt. Frog! It's sooo funny! I realize I forgot to answer reviews so let's do that now!**

**Review Replies~**

**Jenaiscute123- Thank you! And the fluff is coming!**

**SilkenTear- I know! Rin why you such a tsun-tsun? Updating as you wish and awww you're referencing my review on your story! Also I have no idea I'm winging it! WOOHOO!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2- Thank you! Also how was that chapter 'cute'! Because the Kagome Kagome story gave me goosebumps! Anyway I continue for you!**

**Isabella-chan- Omg! Thank you so much! Yeah Miki and Tei are a$$holes in this one!**

**That's ****all ****for ****the reviews! THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE! By the way Rin's personality may start to change okay! So will Len's since he acted all formal with Rin since he didn't know her well, BUT NOW HE DOES!**

**Okay Rin disclaimer!**

**Rin: Pikachu does not own vocaloid. Thank god for that.**

**Pikachu: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
**

**Rin: NOTHING! *Runs away from Pikachu***

**Len: On with the chapter!**

* * *

How to NOT Fall In Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 7 BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-RIN P.O.V. -**

"Hey, guys we're back!" Gumi called from downstairs.

Len and I have gotten to know each other very well. It's like we were separated at birth! We have a lot of things in common, we like the same colors, his favorite fruit is my second favorite fruit, we were even born on the same day!

Maybe I can trust him, he doesn't look like a person to betray another's trust. Don't worry though, we're just friends- nothing else! Me plus him equals disaster. For one good reason, girls will KILL me for dating him. Wait, why am i thinking about dating! GROSS!

"We bought all this cool stuff!" Miku exclaimed.

Len and I are in my room, and before you perverted people think something entirely different! **(A/N: We all know part of us thought of something else)**We were just reading the manga Inuyasha together! It makes me a bit sad that they interrupted us too. It was getting so tense!

"Come on, Rin and Len get down here and help us get ready for the party!" Kaito yelled loud enough to blow my eardrums out.

"Ugh, fine. Len come with me, because I know you're going to read it without me." I stood at the doorway waiting for Len.

"Do I have to?" He hugged my orange pillow tighter. He is acting like a girl!

"Yeah you do, now hurry up!" my patience wearing thin I warned him.

"But they're about to kiss!" Okay, that confirmed he is a girl.

"Hurry up, you shota!" He asked for it.

"I'm no shota! And if I were I'd probably be the best-looking shota there is!" He posed all innocent like still holding the orange shaped pillow.

"You look like one of those girls on a playboy magazine." I snickered at my own joke.

"Whaa! That's so mean Rin-chan!" He pouted, I'll admit it looked a bit cute.

"There's more where that came from if you don't come." How come I hear giggling downstairs?

"Okay, okay I'm coming." He threw my pillow on my awesome orange bed and ran ahead of me.

* * *

"So, how was you're time together?" Gumi asked with another one of her devious smirks.

"It was fun, we talked, played games, and read manga!" Len excitedly searched through the bags of decorations and food.

"Sounds like you two learned a hefty amount about each other." Gumi flicked Miku with her hand.

Those two are acting fishy, I don't like that. I swear if they do anything mean to me, I will rub it in Meiko's face that people don't really accept me.

"Enough chitchat, let's get to work!" Kaito lifted one of the many bags they brought on to my glass dining table.

Here starts the fun I guess?

* * *

**(A/N: Yes, I'm too lazy to write word for word what exactly happened)**

"That took forever!" Gumi collapsed on my couch.

"You barely helped at all, Gumi! All you did was bother poor Len!" Kaito shoved his hands in his jean pockets.** (A/N: They don't wear their normal outfits in this, only when they perform)**

"I helped a little, unlike Luka, all she did was read her novel!" Gumi pointed at Luka sitting at the dining table.

"I would've helped if Gumi wasn't so loud that it made me have a headache." Luka turned a page in her book.

"Someone should feel bad for me! I'm the one who has to clean this mess!" Miku vacuumed and picked up all the trash.

I stood there quietly watching them quarrel. "Rin, shouldn't we stop them, it's 6 p.m. already." Len motioned at his watch.

"Good idea, you break them up, and I'll call Sakine-san." I began to walk upstairs.

"Will do."

-_-/(^ O ^)/-_-

"Sakine-san?" I spoke into the phone speaker.

"What do need, Rin?" She answered annoyed.

"Can you come over, all the Vocaloids are attending a party at my house? I don't want anything going overboard." I crossed my fingers hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, I'll go. Walk to your front door now." Why? It's not like she'll be there the very moment I open the door.

"Not sure why you would say that, but I'll do it." I flipped my phone close and went downstairs.

OxO-_-0x0

"Ow, ow, OW! Let go of my hair Gumi!" An angry Len snapped.

"I meant to pull Kaito's hair! Sorry, Len!" Gumi pushed Len out of the way.

"You jerk!" Kaito flung one of my couch pillows at Gumi's face.

Ha, that took a turn, the pillow hit Luka's face. "Kaito," Well, Kaito seems scared, "you know Luka's going to kill you." Miku sang in a 'you deserve it though' voice.

"Why did you do that Kaito?" Is it me or does Luka have a dark aura around her?

"I-I d-didn't mean to!" Next thing I know Kaito is running away from Luka.

*Ding dong* Oh, is that Meiko? "I'm here I'm here!" I opened the door.

"What's this about a party?" Meiko leaned on the doorway holding a pack of sake.

"Miku decided to hold a party at Rin's house." Gumi skipped along.

"Fine with me! Luka stop torturing Kaito!" Meiko stepped into the house.

"Hmmph, hope you learned your lesson." Luka brushed her long pink hair with her fingers.

* * *

-_-/(^o^)/-_-

Bleh, this looks like a love wonderland. Like I said earlier, Valentine's day is dead to me.

My living room and kitchen is covered with hearts, pink stuff, and colorful lights. For a better description it looks like a prom, I hate prom!** (A/N: Just when you think she's not spiteful anymore)**

"Rin-chan you got to smile!" Miku and Gumi cheered in unison.

"I refuse." I deadpanned. Haven't they guessed I'm not the one for girly things.

"Cooommmeee onn Riiinn, hhaave soome ffunn. *hic*"Meiko slurred. SHE'S ALREADY DRUNK!? The party started fifteen minutes ago! This is **NOT** good Meiko does the craziest things when she's drunk!

"Oh yeah I'm having so much fun! So much that I'm going to my room!" I laughed nervously while running upstairs to my room.

Good thing I'm up here on my orange colored orange shaped bed, now Meiko can't make me a victim in her time of blurriness.

Q^Q ^.^ T^T

**-LEN P.O.V.-**

Wonder why Rin left to her room so suddenly. It was like she was scared or anxious. As long as she's not dying I'm fine with it.

"Sakine sensei? How come Rin left to her room?" I curiously asked her.

"Dooonn'tt bbee ssuucch aa wworry wwarrt!" She slung her arm over my shoulder.

"Sakine sensei, is something wrong?" She stinks of alcohol. Did she drink?

* * *

**Haha! I ended it on a cliffie... sorta! Oooh, I'm excited for the next chapter! There's a steamy moment! Ooh,lala!**

**PWEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FAVORITE!**

** PIKA**


	8. So Much For Having Fun

**Pikachu550: Hello fellow RinxLen lovers! I have come back with a KYA! RinxLen moment! Yeah! How do you feel about that Len?**

**Len: Alright, I guess.**

**Rin: He's just hiding his feels! We all know that he's really excited to have fluff with some one as attractive as me!**

**Len: And as flat chested.**

**Rin: Hey, Len wanna die today?**

**Len: No, why d- AHHH RIN LET GO OF ME!**

**Pikachu: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

How To NOT Fall In Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 8 BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-GUMI P.O.V-**

Heh, Sakine- sensei was drinking like there's no tomorrow! Seriously, she brought a six pack, and only two are left! Gosh, does she drink like that all the time?

"Sakine-sensei, is something wrong?" Len asked with a concerned expression.

"Nooothhhiiinnng'sss wrronng!" With her very red cheeks she laughed.

If I wasn't the passive cupid,I would help, but I am. So Len you're on your own.

"Are you sick, do you have a fever?" He pushed her arm off his shoulder and felt her forehead. Len could be a mother! A better mother than me at least.

"II'mmm nnnoottt ssiicckk! Whhattt kkinnndaaa accuussationnnn iiisss thhhatt!?" Sakine- sensei slapped his back in a over-friendly way.

"Then what is wrong?" A nervous smile began creeping on the blonde's face.

"LLLeenn, I thhiinnkk yyoouu nnneeeddd ttoo lllettt loossee!" She threw up her hands.

"No thank you." He politely refused.

"Hhhheerrreee haavvee soommee!" Sakine sensei snatched a unopened bottle of sake off Rin's dining table.

"Sakine- sensei, that's under-aged drinking." He scowled at the stench. I don't blame him, one time when I was four my dad brought one home and I drank some. Not voluntarily... well, maybe. But I was FOUR, did you really expect me to think 'Oh, this is really bad for me!", instead of 'That looks white kool-aid!" ?

"Whhhooo ccarreess!" She hiccuped.

"A lot of people do, Sakine-sensei." He responded.

"Wwwellll IIIII doonn'tt!" She shove the bottle in his mouth?! Now, you must be thinking, 'shouldn't you go help!?', my answer is yes I should. But, passive cupid, is very passive and does not want to be forced to drink alcohol like Len.

"Miku, stop arguing with Kaito- help Len!" Let's throw Miku on the front line instead of me!

"Wh- Sakine-sensei what are you doing?" She ran over.

"LLeennn wwaasss bbeiing uppttighhtt! Sooo II thhhooouughhht hheee nneeeddeedd sooommee ggoood ooll' ssakkee!" She grinned finally taking the mostly empty bottle out of Len's mouth.

"You do realize Len is under age to be drinking, right?" Kaito came over to join the conversation.

"Aagggee iiss jjuusstt aaa nnummmbbeerrr!" Len sat on the floor, his cheeks redder than Sakine-sensei's.

"I don't think you understand Sakine-sensei." I decided to help, making sure I'm behind Kaito.

After some time of arguing with a drunk sponsor/teacher, Len left upstairs. I didn't mind though, I bet he's going to the bathroom.

*x*o.O*x*

* * *

**-RIN P.O.V.-**

"Sigh~, this is so much better than being down there with the others." I snuggled my pillows reading 'Sword Art Online'. I love that novel to no extent! "Besides, Meiko's already drunk, and I faced the consequences of being near her when she's like that, before."

I will admit that I should of told Len about Meiko, since he'll most likely be her target. It'll be funny, but I would feel a tiny bit bad.

_"Your impossible to love." _In the middle of my some-what happy thoughts, I remembered.

I remember that horrible line. My denial of it all. I. Hate. It. I hate how it's so true, people tell me it's not, but I know it is.

"Shut up! I already know that! No one sincerely loves me!" No need to remind me. Life's so dull sometimes, as dull as a broken door knob. **(A/N: Don't know where that came from!)**

"Aww Rinny, don't say that.~" Guess, Len got sick of the party too? " I love you as much as a brother.~" Why are his cheeks the color's of a bamboo's butt?

"Y-you heard that? A-and you barely met me how can you say that?" I flipped over on my bed to see him more clearly.

"Of course I heard!" He walked over to my bed. " The reason why I said that is because, the other day at school I was observing you,"

"O-observing!" I sat up.

"Yes, observing, and figured you're are as socially awkward as I used to be.~" He cooed in a bit of a seductive voice.

"That's s-so stalker-ish!" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's not stalker-ish if it's for a cute, innocent little, lady." He way too quickly did something I genuinely did not expect at all.

Len Kagamine- a boy I barely knew- was straddling me.

"Get off me Len!" I tried to push him off.

Literally a couple of minutes ago he was acting completely fine! I swear if he's a teenage rapist!

"But you're so cute!~" He stroked my cheek as I scowled.

"Ouch, Len you're hurting the bruises on my stomach!" I yelled.

For once I decide to trust someone and this is what happens! Was I meant to not have friends?

"Pain can be ignored.~" He curled my blonde hair around his finger.

"Is that so?" He pinned my arms above my head.

"Yes, it is very true Rinny.~" He smiled a spine chilling smile.

"Can this be ignored?" I made my forehead collide with his.

**CLASH!**

**...**

"Ow, what was that for Rin!" Currently on the floor, Len asked in an confused voice.

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!?" I rubbed my poor stomach bruises.

The nerve of him! Acting all innocent like he was didn't do a thing! I know for a fact that he did! I am a VICTIM!

"Wait, why am I even here? Last thing I remember was refusing to drink sake Sakine-sensei was offering me." He grumbled.

"Hold on Sakine-san did something to you?" Oh, no no no no NO!

That's why his cheeks were red! Meiko gave Len alcohol, does she not understand that's called under-aged drinking!?

"Len, let's go downstairs real quick." I hoisted him up by his hand and lead him to the living room.

* * *

**- THIRD PERSON P.O.V.-**

=-= ^.^ =-=

"Sakine-san, what were you thinking!?" An angry blonde scolded.

"I'm sorry Rin! But here he is perfectly fine!" The middle aged women rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"No he's not! A while ago he was sexually harassing me, and then 'poof' he doesn't remember!" Rin pointed at scarlet face Len.

"Oh... that's not good." Meiko's confident expression disappeared.

"How come it's not good?!" Len hollered.

"Uh, well, you see that happened to me to." She gulped. "Since my old man bought me one when he was drunk, he had no idea he was buying it for a fourteen year old and- Bye Rin see you at school!" Without another word Meiko left.

The six of them stood in silence for a bit.

"Does this mean I'm going to die?" Len over-exaggerated.

"No it does not mean you're going to die." Rin snapped.

"Yeah, Len I'm sure everything's fine." Miku said.

"I beg to differ, since he's merely fourteen the alcohol could mess up his brain." Luka stated.

Gumi elbowed her in the rib cage as Len turned pale.

"Luka's just playing!" Gumi waved her hand.

While the others were rambling on Rin was thinking what could of driven Len to do that. He doesn't look like a guy who takes advantage of girls. Whatever it was Rin knew had to pry the answer out of Meiko. She didn't want Len being perverted towards her anymore.

_Hopefully it was just a side effect from drinking._

* * *

**Pikachu: FYI, I know that doesn't happen when you drink and still too young for it, but let me have my fun! Sorry for so much P.O.V. transitions! Writing Meiko's lines were ANNOYING! When you're drunk in my opinion you tend to scream EVERYTHING! That's why I didn't do one of those for Len Okay! Hoped you like the chapter! It will lead to future predicaments! By the way the triple dot means something important! See ya next time, my faithful little readers!**

**Rin: Pikachu, I got Len to pose for 'Shota Weekly' magazine! **(not real magazine. sadly)

**Pikachu: Yes! Send me pictures!**

**Len: I'm going to kill the both of you!**

**Pikachu: Fine then, next chapter will have plenty of embarrassing moments for you Len!**

**PWEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!**

**PIKA**

**p.s. Hope you put together all the hints I gave you about Lenners!**


End file.
